A Want so Wicked
by Draculara
Summary: A girl finds herself in Neverland and Peter takes an interest with her. but are his intentions pure or wicked? rated M just to be on the safe side
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! So this is a story of Peter Pan from OUAT and an OC. I don't own OUAT or Peter Pan, because let's face it, No one owns Peter Pan, and if they try they will be killed by him. Or tortured, or shot with dreamshade . **

**So I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

**(Alexa's POV) **

As I open my eyes slowly open my eyes I realize I am laying on a beach. The Last thing I remember is that I was walking home from my friend's house and I saw a dark shadow and I passed out.

I get up and look at my surroundings. It almost looks like an island. There are some tall trees and I go over to the closest one and climb up. Once I get to the top I look and see that I am on an island. I get down and look up. The moon is beautiful and full, the stars are all out, without a cloud in the sky, but all the constellations are all wrong. They aren't like the ones I charted back home. As I study the starts I hear screams in the distance.

A bunch of boys in freaky looking clothes, and look like they have been playing in the dirt a little too long, come out of the woods and surrounds me.

They all have shocked looks on their faces, as though they have never seen a girl before. As I look at them closer they all look about either 10 years old or in their teens.

A boy with shaggy dirty blond hair with a scar on the left side of his face comes forward. He looks about 18 and he is definitely taller than me. I'm only average height for a girl. He is carrying a club with him and the first thought that comes into my head is "OMG! A caveman with clothes."

He comes in front of me and says "Who the hell are you, and how did you get on this island?"

I say nothing and he looks even angrier. "Leo! Tie her hands behind her and blindfold her. Make sure to hold on to her. We'll take her to Pan. We'll see just how strong she can be.

A red head who looks about 13 comes forward and ties my hands with rope and he blindfolds me with some cloth that I hope was clean.

I am led to who knows where with a bunch of wake job little crazy boys, who look, and smell, as though they haven't even heard of a shower. This is the worst day ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(Peter's POV)**

I sense someone on the island.

"Felix, go take the Lost Boys to the beach. I sense someone on the there. Bring them back to me." Felix nods and gathers up the boys and heads off to the beach. I pace back and forth, my shadow wasn't supposed to bring anyone new yet.

About 30 minutes later the boys came back with the new comer. My back is turned to them I say "Well took you long enough…" I turn, and to my surprise I see a girl tied and blindfolded.

She has thick jet black hair the falls a below her shoulder in soft curls. She has pale skin, and when Leo took the blindfold off her eyes, oh her eyes, they are a very unnatural shade of violate. Her unnatural eyes look at their surroundings. But behind those unnatural eyes I see a fire, which I love.

She has a very slim figure, she is average height, and her lips, I could just devour them right them and there. She is wearing black short shorts with a tight dark purple v-neck t-shirt, and on her feet were black sneakers.

Her beautiful eyes are staring, wide-eyed, at my green ones.

"Leo, you can untie her now." I say to the red head holding on to her to make sure she doesn't escape.

"Of course Pan." Leo then cuts the girls lose. She then turns around and slaps him so hard his face turned sideways.

"Don't ever do that again!" She yells at him.

I smirk to myself _Well this girl does have spunk_ I think to myself.

"Tell me girl, what is your name?" I ask

She narrows her eyes and says "I don't give guys my name until they give me theirs."

At this point I just want to take her to my bed and make her scream until she losses her voice.

"Fair enough. My name is Peter. Peter Pan. Now I require your name my dear."

Yeah and I'm Wendy." She says in a very sarcastic tone.

"Now as I recall Wendy has blond hair not black." I circle her, and she just stares at me and sighs

"Fine my name is Alexa. Happy now?" she says

"Quite. Now that is a very pretty name for a very pretty girl. How old are you?" I ask.

"I am 18." I keep circling her "Will you stop that! What were you a vulture in another life?" she snaps and I laugh.

"Well boys looks like our unexpected guest has quite a temper. I would have never have guessed that a girl this pretty and fragile would have such a temper."

The boys laugh and she glares at me and says "I may be a girl, and I may be 'pretty'" she says in a fake British accent, I raise my eyebrows as she says that "but I am so not fragile."

"What's wrong with being fragile?" I ask innocently "besides fragile girls are always so easy to break.' I say and Alexa flinches, I smirk and say "Plus fragile ones always tend to scream the loudest." When I'm done her eyes are wide and her breathing stops for 5 seconds.

"Just let me go. Please." She asks

"Oh well since you said please, I guess I could consider letting you go. Although it would be a real shame if you leave before we play a game."

She flinches again and says "What kind of game?"

"Glad you asked Alexa. How about Hide and Seek? You hide and we have to find you. And to make things more interesting, how about if you win I let you go, but if I win then you stay here, with me, forever."

She looks at me and then says "Fine. But there have to be rules."

"Of course love. I am a man of my word after all."

She didn't look like she trusted me but still she says "Okay first off no weapons. Second I get a 5 minute head start."

The boys all whine at the 'no weapons' rule. I ask "Of course love, is that all?"

"And no cheating." She says

"Fine, fine. You have to stay hidden until dusk tomorrow night. Let's seal our deal with a kiss."

"Oh hell no! I am not kissing you. We can shake hands, but nothing more." At this I am disappointed but agree.

I take her hand in mine and her hand is soft and cold, like snow. I look into her beautiful unnatural eyes as we shake, she blushes a little and takes her hand out of mine. She looks around and runs off.

Five minutes later the boys leave and I wait till I sense her getting tired, and then I will go for my prey.

Peter Pan never fails.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Alexa's POV)**

As I leave Pans camp I try to find a place to hide.

Five minutes into running I hear the Lost Boys gaining up on me. _Damn those boys are fast._ I think to myself.

I jump into some bushes and wait till the pass me. "Come on. She couldn't have gotten that far." Yells Felix.

Once they leave I say aloud "Shit. There is no hiding now Alexa. Looks like you'll just have to run."

As I run I hear a noise. I look around to make sure nobody is following me. I back up and fall down a hill.

Once I come to I wake up to find the sun overhead. That would mean it is noon. I just lost half the day knocked out. I move my legs to get up but I feel a sharp pain in my right leg. I take a look and I almost throw up. There is a huge gash the runs from below my knee to above my ankle. "Damn motherfucker shit!" I yell.

I try to stand up, but I keep leaning on to trees whenever I walk so I wouldn't fall. I keep walking, but my vision gets blurry. I see a person in the distance with blond hair. My first thought is that its Felix. The person comes closer and I pass out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**(Alexa's POV)**

When I open my eyes I expect to see a very smug looking Pan, but I don't. I see a very kind looking woman who looks like she is in her early twenties. She has a dark green dress with long sleeves on with black leggings and dark green boots. Her blond hair is in a bun on top of her head. She has a surprised but worried look on her face. She gives a sigh of relief as I open my eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice sounds terrible.

"My name is Tinkerbell. And what are you doing on Pan's island?" she asks

"You're Tinkerbell? B-but aren't you supposed to be a fairy? Where are your wings? Why aren't you small?"

Tinkerbell giggles and says "I am, or was, a fairy. I was an apprentice for the blue fairy, but when I tried to help Regina, or in your world she is known as the Evil Queen," my mouth is wide open when I hear this, Tinkerbell continues "I stole some pixie dust to help her, but she refused my help and the blue fairy said she didn't believe in me anymore and my wings were taken from me.

"And fairies can shrink and grow big and whenever we shrink we get our wings. Anyway I came here and Pan said I can stay here as long as I would like, as long as I don't interfere with him or his lost boys.

"Now tell me my dear, who are you and how did you get on the island?" Tinkerbell asks.

"My name is Alexa and I walking home from a friend's house and this black form came up behind me and knocked me out. I woke up on the beach and the lost boys came and took me Pan.

"He asked me some shit and asked me if I would like to play a game. So I have to stay hidden until it gets dark and if then he will let me go home, if I lose then I will have to stay here forever."

After I finish Tinkerbell takes my hand into hers and says "I am so sorry Alexa. I don't know why Pan's shadow would bring another girl to the island, but I could help you. I did help you. I healed your leg. It was getting infected."

I look at my leg and it was all healed. There wasn't even a scar.

"H-how did you do that? It looks like I never even fell."

"Magic." Tink replied "I may not be a full fairy, but I still have magic. And don't worry Alexa I still have plenty of magic without my wings." she explained when she saw my face.

"Thanks Tink." I say. She smiles and then a worried look crosses her face.

"Alexa get under the bed." She says

"Why? Tink you're scaring me." I say

"Just get under the bed. NOW!"

I get under the bed; I then hear a knock on the door. Tink answers it and says "Peter, what are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here Tink. My new little Pet Alexa. I can sense she's here." how can her know I'm here?

"Yes Alexa was here, but I sent her off after I was done healing her." I hear her explain.

"Heal her? Why did you have to heal her?"

"She fell and got a huge gash in her leg. So I took her in and healed her. I didn't think you would want her to die of infection." Tink explained.

"Fine. Which way did she go?" Pan asks.

"West. Towards Skull Rock."

"Alright. But if I figure out you're lying…"

"I know I know. You'll stick me with dreamshade. Honestly Pan, you need a new threat." I stifle a laugh and then hear Pan coming closer to the bed. "I already told you pan, she was here, and then she left."

"I know I know." Pan says mockingly. I see his boots stop right at the bed and he says "I'm just checking."

My heart rate is speeding up and I'm wondering if he could hear it. I hear him chuckle and says "Fine, I'm going West."

I then hear him leave and I sigh with relief. Tink then says "Okay Alexa, you can come out now."

I come out and mutter and tank you to her and she says "okay go east towards Mermaid Lagoon. The mermaids hate Pan, and will be more than willing to help you. Tell them that Tinkerbell sent you."

"Okay, and thanks again Tink. I owe you one. Two really."

"You don't owe me anything. I just don't want Pan to get you."

I leave and head east.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**(Alexa's POV)**

As I'm walking through the woods I spot a clearing. I start running and then I fall on the ground.

Someone is on top of me and laughing.

"Alexa, Alexa," Peter starts "Looks like I won."

I wiggle, trying to get out from under him, but all he does is chuckle and says "Keep trying to escape love, but it won't work your mine now. And there is nothing you can do about it." He whispers in my ear, I shiver and he chuckles again and gets up saying "Get up Alexa. We have to get back to camp before it gets dark."

I get up and he holds my upper arm while guiding me back to camp.

On our way I keep stumbling whenever he speeds up.

"Pan," I say "slow down! I can't walk as fast as you. Plus I'm getting really tired, can't we take a break?"

"Fine we can take a little break. Since you can't take a little walk back to camp without taking a break." He smirks and leans against a tree as I sit down across from him.

"So what do you plan on doing with me once we get back?" I ask

"Well first I'll tell the Lost Boys that I won, next they will celebrate. Than after they all go to bed, me and you will have some fun of our own." He smirks at me after he gets done.

"Like hell that would happen." I yell and get up to stand my ground.

` All of a sudden he is in front of me and corners me into a tree. He places his hands on the tree so I'm boxed in; he gets close to my face and says "Oh Alexa, you still haven't learned who is in charge here." He puts one of his hands on my cheek and runs his thumb over my lips. My breathing becomes shallow and my eyes widen.

He chuckles and says "Alexa, you are mine and mine alone. Whether you like it or not." He gets closer and I put my hands on his chest to try to push him away, but he only growls and smashes his lips against mine.

I struggle to try to get out of his grasp, but then he bites my bottom lip and I gasp and he takes advantage of that and he slips his tongue in and explores my mouth.

I get an advantage, since he's distracted, and I push him away. He stumbles back and I make a run for it, but he is faster and tackles me before I get within ten feet.

He turns me over so I am facing him and says "You little bitch!" I flinch "If you ever do that again, I will make sure to make you scream and beg for mercy. Get it?"

"Got it." I say shakily

"Good." He gets off of me and than a rope comes out of nowhere and ties my hands together again, I groan and he smirks "It's to make sure that you don't push me and/or run away from me again. But do keep that fire, I do love it, when we get back I will enjoy playing with it."

Then we start walking again.

**(Peter's POV)**

On the way back, Alexa's head is down the whole way. I keep eyeing her now swollen lips and rethink to the kiss.

_Damn. Why did she have to push me away? If she knew what I was capable of then she wouldn't push me away, she would welcome me into her bed. Besides, I can sense that she is slowly falling for me._

One we get back to camp I say "Boys, looky who I found." I pull Alexa along and the boys all laugh. "Let's celebrate!" I yell. The boys all whoop and yell.

I untie Alexa and place her down on a log, but she still tried to get out of my grasp "What did I warn you about not to do?" I hiss in her ear

"You said not to push or run away from you, but you said nothing about struggling." She hissed back

"Touché my dear. But if you do struggle again, then I'll just move up our party to now." As I say this she flinches again and says

"Fine I won't do it again." She replies quietly

I smirk and start plating my pipes. The boys all dance around the fire and have fun. I glance at Alexa and notice that she is concentrating on something.

"Oh Alexa. Why don't you join the boys? I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun." I say to her.

She looks at me and I see that fire in her beautiful eyes and she says "Well I would but there's no music." My eyes widen then narrow at her and she continues saying "Well, there is something, but it's like in the distance. Far away."

After she finishes I stare at her and I then realize that that same thing happened to some boys back then. They kind of felt like they didn't belong, but to get them to break took some time. Then I realized that there is something to make the breaking process speed up. All I have to do is to make her trust me.

She gazes into the fire and stays quiet for the next hour and a half. The boys get ready for bed and I go up to Alexa and say "Come with me." She doesn't say anything or objects and gets up. I smirk and lead her to a tree.

"What are you going to do? Tie me up to the tree?" Ah there it is. That fire I love so much.

"Well Alexa, I wasn't planning on doing that, but since you suggested that…" I see her eyes widen and she shakes her head and I hold on to her. "I suggest that you hold on tight."

I fly up and she tightens her grip on my neck. _Damn she feels good._ I think. I fly up to my tree house and I land in the doorway. I set her down and she looks around.

There's really not that much to see. There is a king sized bed, with dark green bed sheets and pillows. There is a dresser and a couple bookshelves as well. It is a pretty big room though. But hey I am Peter Pan, the king of this island. And I do deserve the best.

"So is this where I'm sleeping?" she asks.

"Yes. And I will be sleeping here too." Her eyes widen and she backs a few steps away and looking down the tree. I see her breathing speed up and I say "Oh, did I forget to tell you? Oh my bad, yeah the only way up and down is flying and, well since you can't fly you will have to have me to help you."

She nods in understanding, and she looks down again and I hear her heart rate speed up "Alexa, are you scared of heights?" I ask amused. She looks embarrassed and I see a slight blush creep up along her cheeks.

I go over to my bed and I take off my boots, belt and shirt. I see her stare and her blush deepens. She turns around and I say "Oh don't worry Alexa, I won't get undressed all the way. Unless if you want me too?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She says "No do not do that."

I smirk and say "Come on in Alexa. The bed is really comfortable."

She hesitates and takes off her shoes and her shirt, reveling a black tank top. She gets into bed opposite of me with her back towards me. I pull her closer to me and she stiffens. I sigh and say "It might get cold." She relaxes and ten minutes later she falls to sleep in my arms, right where I want her to be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**(Alexa's POV)**

As I wake up I feel really warm. I then see another pair of arms surrounding me.

I turn my head to see a fully awake Peter Pan, smiling at me.

"What do you want Pan?" I ask

"Oh nothing much Alexa." He starts "Just wondering what you would look like without your tank top on." He smirks

"Go to hell Pan." I say as I get up to put my shirt back on. But it isn't there. "Pan, what the fuck did you do with my shirt?" I yell.

He chuckles and says "Oh Alexa, I thought that you look good in just that. Besides, it's hot here, you may need just that. But if it does get hotter, you have my permission to take off all you clothes."

I then do something I never thought I would do; I go up to him and smack him. His head snaps sideways and he then, slowly, turns his head to glare at me.

He then has me pinned down on the bed. I struggled to try and get out of his grasp, but he just tightened his grasp my hands above my head.

"So you have that fire back? That fire I love so much. You are so full of spunk. But you wanna know something? I can break you. I've done it to some of the boys, and to some girls that have come before you." I shudder at his words and he just chuckles and lowers his head to my neck and says "You are so pretty, so innocent. It's a real shame that I'll end up taking away that innocence."

I shudder at his words and he chuckles.

He then says "Oh Alexa, I do hope that you won't scream too much." I feel him open his mouth and his teeth brush my skin. He then bites down on my neck, hard.

I scream out in pain, but he only covers my mouth with his hand, while his other holds my hands above my head. He then releases me and licks over the bite.

**(Peter's POV)**

Once I hear her scream it's like music to my ears. I cover her mouth with my hand only using one hand to hold her hands above her head. She struggles trying to get out of my grasp, but she fails miserably. I lick the blood from the bite and I examine the bite as she glares at me.

I smirk and say "Well Alexa," her name rolling off my tongue, she flinches "you now know that you should never cross me love. You will get hurt. And you will scream for me my little bird." She continues to glare at me and I smirk.

She then says "Get the hell off of me Pan." I raise my eyebrows and she says "Please."

I look into her eyes and I see a hint of helplessness in them. I get off of her and say "You will do something for me today. You are going to be getting dreamshade with Felix and Leo. You remember Felix and Leo right?" she nods and I continue "Yes, well, you will be getting some with them and do try to not prick yourself with it. And when you get back I will have a surprise for you."

She winces and asks "What kind of surprise?"

I laugh and say "Tsk, tsk Alexa. It won't be a surprise if I tell you."

She glares at me and says "Can you just bring me down."

I just smirk and wrap my arms around her and she hold on tight and I fly her down. Her eyes are closed the whole way down and once we reach the bottom, I tell her "Alexa, you can open your eyes now."

She opens her unnatural eyes and sighs in relief. She's still holding on to me and she blushes and let's go of me and I feel disappointed.

I then get Felix and Leo and they take Alexa to go get dreamshade.

After they are gone I then create a hut for Alexa.

_Oh Alexa,_ I think _you will soon me mine and trust me completely._

**A.N. Ohhhh what does Pan have in store for Alexa? Will Alexa fall to Pan's charms, or will he fall first? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**(Alexa's POV)**

As me, Felix and Leo head up the mountain, I keep asking to take a break, but they just keep going ahead like I'm not even there.

Finally once we reach the top I collapse on the ground while Felix and Leo start picking odd looking berries.

I go over to Leo and ask "What _is_ that?"

Before Leo could reply, Felix says "Its dreamshade. It's super deadly, can kill a anyone with just a nip."

"Wow Felix," I say "You seem so proud of it. Almost like a mother to a child." I start laughing at Felix's flushed face and Leo tries to hold back laughter when I called him 'mother'.

Felix then recovers and pushes me against the mountain "Pan warned me you had spunk; but I have to admit I didn't think you would be this spunky. Leo start heading back down, me and Alexa will join soon."

Once Leo heads down I look at Felix and say "Well, what are you going to do to me? Because if you hurt me, Pan will be very upset. But if you want to touch me, go ahead." I whisper seductively in his ear.

He pales and backs away from me until he hits another wall, but I advance. Now it's my turn to back him into a wall.

I get on my tippy toes and my lips are close to his.

**(Felix's POV)**

_Why the hell is she doing this?_ I think to myself _ I mean she is pretty, but I do know, because Pan made it very clear, and not just because of the bite on her neck, that she _is_ property. If I were to touch her Pan could kill me._

I feel her hot breath against my lips and then her lips crash down on mine.

At first I have no idea what to do, and then all of a sudden I see her being yanked away by Peter.

She falls to the ground with a painful look. She rubs her head and my guesses are that Pan yanked her by the hair.

"Well, what do we have here?" Pan starts "My little pet and my second in command, kissing. Although it seemed, to me that is, is that my pet kissed you and you didn't do anything." Peter said with amusement in his voice.

"I'm so sorry Pan. I did try to stop her, but…" before I could finish Pan says

"Don't worry Felix. I saw the whole thing; I know you would never betray me. Why don't you head down the mountain to camp and get ready for the party tonight, while I punish Alexa."

As I gather more dreamshade, Alexa's gaze follows mine, while Pan's follows hers.

I head down the mountain hearing a scream coming from Alexa and I do not look back.

**(Alexa's POV)**

As Felix goes down the mountain Peter gets on top of me and pulls his hand back, only to plunge it in my chest.

I scream and he pulls his hand out to reveal a beating heart. My eyes widen at the sight of my own heart. I check my chest and there is no heart beating.

Peter smirks and says "Well now look at your heart. Very pretty I must say. Pure, blood red, and all mine. Are you a virgin?" he asks

I look away and feel a blush creeping its way up to my cheeks.

"Well then, I must say that I do enjoy ruining a virgin. They always scream the loudest and the longest. But don't worry I won't do anything, yet. You know Alexa, you should be really glad."

"Why?" I ask

"Because dear Alexa," my name rolling off of his tongue like it was always meant to be "most girls that have come here before you, have lost their virginity in zero point two seconds. So you should feel lucky that you still have it intact.

"Also, my dear, I can make you do anything I want now that your heart is in my hands."

"Like what?"

"Glad you asked Alexa." He lifts my heart to his lips like he's going to kiss it, or eat it. Knowing Pan he would probably eat it.

He then says "Kiss me like you are going to die and you want a last kiss."

I scoff at that then all of a sudden I feel my arms move up to his neck and he smirks as I feel my arms bring him down to my lips.

I then kiss him with such force, I almost feel like my lips almost come off. I open my mouth to let him in, his tongue explores my mouth and I want to push him away, but I can't.

He pulls away with a smirk and looks at me I feel my mouth turn into a pout and I then say "What the hell did you do to me Pan!?"

"When I hold your heart I can control you to my every need. I can also make you feel pain." As he says this, he squeezes my heart and I scream in pain. "If I wanted to, I could have killed you by squeezing it till it turns to ash. But I don't want to kill you."

"If you won't kill me Pan, then I will do it myself. I'll-I'll jump from this mountain, or I'll jump from your tree house."

"First of all love; I am here right now so I would catch you. Second, if you try to jump from _our_ tree house I will tie you to _our_ bed." The next thing he said he had a smirk on his face "Oh and one more thing." He brings my heart to his lips again and whispers something so low I can't even hear it.

The next thing I know he plunges it back to my chest and gets off of me giving me a hand up. More like forcing me up.

"What the fuck did you do to me? Did you say that I have to give you my virginity? What did you say?" I demanded

"Well love, the virginity thing I should have done, although I didn't. I did a spell so that if you or anyone else were to hurt you, you would heal back up. I also put up saying that whenever I need you and I call you in my thoughts, you would feel a pull and a pain that you would have to come to me."

I glare at him and back away from him, and then I feel a pain in my chest. I feel that I have to go to Peter. I go up to him and he smirks and raises his eyebrows and says

"What do you want Alexa? Or should I say what do I want." He just chuckles and he cups my cheeks and kisses them hard. Once he releases me he says "You know, your lips are so swollen that I wouldn't be surprised that the boys will want to devour them themselves. But alas, I don't like to share." He gets close to me and whispers in my ear

"You are mine Alexa. Now, tomorrow, and for eternity. Because you are never leaving this island. Ever. Because if you do, I will make you feel so much pain, you will beg me to stop."

I just nod and then all of a sudden we are in a in the woods close to camp. He leads me back and I see a new addition next to his tree house. He leads me there and opens a door.

I go in and he lights some candles by magic. I then see a big bed with black and purple bedding and pillows. The purple is the same color as my eyes. There are two bookshelves with some of my favorite books. There is a dresser with a jewelry box on top of it. There is a door on the right that I am guessing is a closet and there is another door on the other side.

Pan says "That door," he points to the one on the right side "that is a closet. And the other door leads to my place. All you do is open it and step inside and you will instantly be at my place."

All I do is stand there and after a few moments of silence in say "Are you trying to buy me Pan? Because if you are, it won't work."

"Maybe I am trying to buy you Alexa. But you will never know. Now there are also some things to wash up with. Stuff that you need. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go get ready for tonight's festivities. You should too. Do try to wear something nice."

I give him one last glare before he chuckles and disappears.

I go over to the bed and sit down. The mattress is surprisingly comfortable and soft. I fall back on the bed and the whole damn thing is soft from top to bottom. I smile relieved.

I walk over to the closet and open it up. It is a fucking walk in closet. How the hell Pan can do this I have no clue. But my guesses are that he used magic.

I see tons of super short dresses and almost all of them look like peasant dresses from a long time ago, but the sluty version of them. I pick one that catches my eye and pull it off the hanger.

It is a black and purple dress. I take off my clothes and slip the dress on. It fits like a glove. I go over to a full length mirror in one corner and look at my reflection.

The front goes a little above my knee and the back goes a little below it. There is a purple corset the starts below my breasts keeping them up and it ends in the middle of my stomach. The sleeves show off my shoulders and go down to my elbow. They are somewhat loose.

I get some black knee length boots and put them on. I get a rubber band and put my hair into a side ponytail covering my bite from this morning.

I take a deep breath and open the door and walk out to the crazy sound of the lost boys dancing around the roaring camp fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(Peter's POV)**

As I get ready for the celebration tonight I feel that Alexa is relaxed and calm. I smirk and fly down and start playing.

I hear Alexa's door open and I she emerges. I find her wearing the dress I had hoped she would wear. She has on knee high black boots and her hair is in a side ponytail covering my bite mark on her neck. At this I chuckle softly.

She spots me and looks away. Then I think to her that I need her and all of a sudden she puts her hand over her heart in pain and a painful look crosses her face. She then walks over to me slowly and sits down next to me her head kept down.

"Ah Alexa," I begin looking over her up and down "you look very nice. That dress suits you. What would make a whole lot better is if you were completely naked and tied on my bed."

I see her eyes widen with fear and she says "Shut the fuck up Pan."

I go over to Felix and give him my flute and he starts playing it while I drag Alexa into the forest. She struggles and I tighten my grip on her and she yelps in pain.

Once we are far away I push her up to a tree and she whimpers and her beautiful eyes meet mine.

"So Alexa, do you like you room?" I ask

"Yes I do thank you Pan." I smirk and lean down to her ear and whisper

"Can I get a kiss then? Please"

She then does the most surprising thing of all. She kisses me right on the mouth hard. At first I don't know what to do, and then I kiss her back and beg for entrance, she grants it and then we fight for dominance and, of course, I win.

I feel her hands going to my sides and I want to take off her clothes as well as mine. Then she pushes me away and I look confused and I realize she has my dagger in her hand pointed at me.

I chuckle and say "What are you going to do? Kill me? Stab me? What?"

She looks around and runs off into the dark forest. I smile and say "Alright, the chase is on my pet." I fly up and chase after her.

**(Alexa's POV)**

As I run from Pan I go into the direction of Tinkerbell's. I quickly go up to the door and knock, but there is no answer.

I open the door and I walk in. Then I hear Tink say "Alexa, I'm in the back room."

I walk over to the back room and I see Tinkerbell being held by Peter Pan at knife point.

"Oh Alexa," Pan starts "you are so predictable. Now, do you want to stop running and surrender, or do you want your friend to die? You choice, but I would advise you choose fast. My knife seems to be slipping."

"Alexa, don't give in! He'll kill me anyways."

"Brave words Tink," he hisses her name then looks at me giving me an evil smile and says "so what will it be _pet_? Me or her?"

"Fine I'll go with you," he smiles but then it wavers when I say "but you have to promise that you will let her live and you and your lost boys will have to leave her alone."

"But of course love. I am a man of my word, and I promise not to hurt Tinkerbell and I promise that I won't send the lost boys to hurt or kill her either. But you have to promise never to run from camp without notifying me first. Okay love?"

I hesitate and say "Fine. Now let her go."

He smirks and lets her go and goes to me and offers his hand to me and I take it. He leads me out of the house and I mouth_ I'm so sorry_ she nods and smiles and very sad smile as I leave her house.

**(Peter's POV)**

As I lead her out of the house her head is down and at first I feel a little guilty. I mean Tink is the only other girl on this island besides Wendy, which Alexa will never meet, but I shake off the feeling.

I am Peter Pan and I don't share my toys, and by toys I mean my girls. But this girl is different, I don't want to just use her and bring her back to earth. No, I intend to keep her here forever. Even if that means by force.

I see tears escaping from her beautiful eyes and it takes all my will power to not comfort her and apologize. Because Peter Pan does not apologize.

After thirty minutes of silence I say "Okay listen you need to get over whatever drama you have going on right now. Because you should know that you are never getting off this island. You will be staying here forever. With me."

Her head snaps up and her eyes widen and she says "There is no way in hell I am ever staying here with you forever. I will find a way off this fucking island if it ends up killing me Pan."

I then face her and say "You may think that you can get off of this island, but you can't. No one can without my permission. But if you ask, I may let you get off my island."

"Fine then. Pan can you please let me get off your island." She asks so nicely, but I smirk and pretend to think about it and say

"No. But thank you for asking so nicely Lex."

She just stares and then she glares at me and says "Why not? Why do you want to keep me on this island? I don't see any other girls on this fucking island. Only Tink and I don't really think that you care if she is here as long as she doesn't get in yours or your lost boys' way.

"This is fucking stupid! I hate it here. I have parents that love me and are probably killing themselves trying to find me. I have a boyfriend at home wondering where I am. And I have… had a younger sister. And because of you and you fucking shadow, I am now trapped on this DAMN FUCKING ISLAND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

She starts crying and I don't know what to do. Her outburst got me by surprise. A part of me wants to comfort her and another part of me wants to slap her for yelling at me and another part of me wants to kiss her.

I do the first thing that comes into my mind. I grab a hold of her and we are back at camp. The boys are all sleeping and I tell her "Go to bed. And in the mourning maybe you'll be descent enough to be around without crying.

"Oh and make sure you get plenty of sleep. You'll need it love." At that I smirk and she looks up at me and I start to see helplessness in her eyes.

"I hate you Pan. Know that. I will always hate you, you can try to make me want you for however long you wish, but I will never give in. You are a monster and I will find a way off this island. Even if it does kill me. And I don't care about that stupid spell you put on my heart. You are only trying to make me love, but you will never be capable of real love.

"I feel sorry for you. But I do hope you rot in hell for eternity. You may be immortal now, but there has to be a way to kill you. And it may seem like a threat, but I don't care anymore. Goodnight Pan."

At that she goes inside her hut and I stand there like a fucking idiot after she just insulted me and threatened me. I fly up to my tree house and go to sleep, wondering if she will carry out her threats.

But no matter, I will make her break. No matter what.

**A.N. Hey I hoped you liked this chapter. I will be writing more soon, but I am also working on some other stories at the same time. so you will get an update soon. And I hope you like it **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Alexa's POV)**

When I wake up I start crying again. I still can't believe I just yelled at Peter fucking Pan. I have no idea why I had that sudden outburst, but I did.

I get out of bed and find a note on my dresser. And of course it's from Pan. It says

_To my little pet Alexa,_

_ I see that you really love your new room. Although I do advise to not yell at me again, or who knows what will happen to it._

_ Now, I have left some essentials that you may need to bath with. I have left a map to were you will now on bath. No lost boys no of it and you can go bath there anytime you wish._

_ And when you come back we will have a talk about your temper, my pet. _

_ Till then._

_ Love:_

_ Peter Pan_

I scoff and say "_My _temper? He should talk. He is the one with the bad temper." I flip the paper over and I see a map.

I then see a towel on my bed with shampoo and conditioner. My favorite scent to. Herbal Essences, with the scent of violet Extract. There is also a razor and soap with a small washcloth.

I go out of my hut and follow the map that's on the back of the note.

Once I get to the place I can't help but stare.

It is a beautiful waterfall and the water is clear.

As I take my dress and bra and underwear off I hear something in the woods. I hold my dress up to my chest and look around. I don't see anything, but still.

I get under the waterfall and suddenly the water turns from cold to warm. Now I look around to make sure there wasn't any Pan anywhere. There wasn't. but you can't be too sure with him.

As I finish washing up I see blond hair in the distance. I quickly wrap the towel around my body and I duck behind a bush.

I silently pray that it's not Felix or any other lost boy.

I look up a little and see Tinkerbell.

"Ohm gosh Tink!" I run over to the blond fairy and give her a hug.

She hugs me back and says "Your okay! I was beginning to worry that Pan did something to you. He didn't hurt you in any way did he?"

"No, thank goodness he didn't. But he did put a spell on my heart. If I try to hurt myself in any way or if anybody hurts me then I will heal instantly, and the other spell was that if he thinks my name to talk to me then I will feel a pain in my heart until I'm next to him."

"I am so sorry Alexa. I can't believe he did that." She holds my hand in hers.

I smile a little and say "It's all right. I will find a way out of here even if it kills me. I won't let Pan keep me here for amusement."

Tink smiles, but then it falters a bit. She says "Just be careful Alexa. Pan may seem harmless, but he isn't." she takes my hand into hers again and says "promise me you won't do anything reckless. Please."

"Of course Tink. But I will find a way off this island. You can come with me."

"Alexa tell me about your world." Tink says.

Wow where do I begin. I guess with the fairytales.

"Well, first off, there are these Disney movies. They are about a lot of girls who overcome challenges. When I was young I would always play with my friends different princesses and I would always imagine that I was being held by a dragon and my prince charming would come and save me.

"But now, I am being held by something worse than a dragon. Fucking Peter Pan. I just wish that I could get out of his grasp. We anyway, um your famous too." Tink's eyes widen and I say "Your in this, ugh, movie called Peter Pan."

"WHAT?!" Tinkerbell yells

"Yes there is this movie called Peter Pan. Although Peter Pan on the movie is a sweet little nine or ten year old little ginger, in tights and a shirt. He is nothing like the Peter Pan here. And his lost boys aren't crazy and twisted either. There is Captain Hook and his crew, the mermaids, and the Indians.

"Plus you do have your own movies just about you. There are six movies and you are just small. You don't grow big or anything, but still."

Tinkerbells eyes widen and she doesn't say anything for a while then she says "Alexa, why don't you get dressed. We can go to the mermaids now. Pan is nowhere near here. And the spell he put on you doesn't work if you're around the mermaids."

"Are you sure?" I ask, she nods and I say "Alright then. Let's do this." I go to get my clothes and they aren't there.

"Shit. Tink you saw my clothes there when you came right?"

"Yes. Are they not there?" she asks

"No they aren't here. Pan must have taken them. I'll have to go get new ones."

Tink nods and says "Try to come to my house later tonight. If Pan lets you that is."

I nod and head off back to camp.

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Try to come to my house later tonight. If Pan lets you that is." Tinkerbell says to Alexa.

Alexa nods and starts to head back to Peter's camp.

Peter chuckles at this and hold Alexa's clothes in his hand and fly's back to camp and goes into Alexa's hut on her bed waiting for her to return for their little talk.


	10. Chapter 10

** Chapter 10**

**(Alexa's POV)**

As I reach Pan's camp I then realize that the boys might be there. And let's just say that that would be awkward.

I get to the border and I see Felix coming with some firewood.

I say "Felix come here. Please."

He comes over and sees me and starts chuckling. "Well well, what do we have here? Alexa in just a towel."

"Shut the fuck up Felix. Are the boys there?" I ask

Felix pretends to think about it and says "I don't really know. They could be, or they could be playing a game."

"Okay Felix, I know you don't really like me that much because of the kiss, but please. I am sorry, just please are they there?"

"Okay fine, they are playing a game, and they aren't in the camp."

"Thank you Felix."

"Yeah yeah."

I head into camp and Felix told the truth. I go over to my hut and close the door behind me. Turn around a jump a little. I see Pan lying on my bed holding my clothes, smirking.

"You took my clothes? Why the hell did you do that?" I ask him.

"Well you see I overheard your little conversation with Tinkerbell, and since you think you would be able to escape with the mermaids. You're never leaving me. Ever!"

He gets up from my bed and comes over to me. I back up and he advances. I back up into a wall and he is on me now.

I try to get out of his grasp and he just puts both is arms on either side of my head. He lowers his head to mine and whispers "You know Alexa, I was willing to let you go see Tink whenever you want, but now that you were planning on running away from me." He shakes his head and says "Why can't you just stop running from me and let me have you." He runs a finger on my cheek as he says this.

He lowers his other hand down to my leg left leg and he puts it around his waist. He smirks as he trails his fingers up to my thigh. I try to wiggle out of his grasp, but he takes that as a sign of pleasure. He growls and starts kissing me.

He bites my bottom lip and he starts exploring my mouth.

I try to get out of his grasp, but I realize that there is no stopping him. So I stop struggling and let him kiss me. I hope that he will stop before he takes things too far.

He stops kissing me and looks at me with a look I do not get. He lets go of me and backs away.

"Alexa," Peter starts "Why did you stop struggling? That was the fun part in all of this."

"I stopped, because I was hoping you would stop kissing me. And it worked. So would you please leave so I could get dressed? Please?"

"Fine. But do not leave the camp." He says

"Whatever." I say to him.

As he leaves I flip in off and he says "I know you're doing that."

I get dressed in tight black leather pants and a tight dark purple V-Neck T-Shirt with purple ankle high boots. I put my hair in another side ponytail covering the bite.

I go out of my hut and I go over to Felix.

He looks up and says "What do _you_ want?"

"Okay like I said before I'm sorry for kissing you. Can we go back in time and pretend that that never happened? Because I would like to at least have one friend in this fucking camp."

"You're really desperate aren't you?" he asks with a chuckle

"Well you I don't hate too much. Felix I am begging you."

"Fine whatever." He says

"Felix, do you like Tinkerbell?" I ask

He looks at me with wide eyes and says "Why would you say that?"

"Just asking. Because if you do like her I am friends with her and I could always set up a date for both of you."

"What's a date?" He asks. I stare at him and say

"A date is when a boy and a girl go out and have fun. They talk about each other. Their likes, their dislikes."

"Sounds interesting, have you ever gone on a date before?"

"Yes I have. I have a boyfriend back home, his name is Logan. Me and him have gone on a lot of dates. We have been boyfriend and girlfriend since I was sixteen and he was seventeen. We've been together for three years."

I start to get lost in thought and Felix says "Do you miss him? Do you miss your family?"

"Yes I do. I was just walking home from my friend's house and this shadow knocked me out and I woke up on the beach. Then you people found me and now I am on this fucking island forever."

"I'm sorry Alexa. That must really suck. All the boys have been here for a long time. But we all have something in common. We all felt as though no one loved us. Peter brought us here and we do whatever he wants us to since he took us away from home.

"We never have to worry about adults and we never have to worry about growing up. We can have fun and do whatever we want."

I shake my head and say "But Felix, not growing up may seem like fun, but it's not. I had a plan. When I was young I always wanted to be an actress. And I was the lead in all my school plays and musicals. And then I was going to meet a great guy and we would get married and have kids.

"But now Pan has me here and I can't fulfill my dreams all because of FUCKING PETER PAN!" I yell loud enough for Pan to hear me. Some of the lost boys turn to look at me like I'm the crazy one.

I look up at Pan's tree house and I see him looking down on my smirking and shaking his head.

I flip him off and raise's his eye brows and smirks a bigger smirk. If it's even possible.

I go back to talking to Felix about dating. He asks "So who was your boyfriend? What did he look like?"

"Well my boyfriend has short light blond hair, with pale skin. He has hazel eyes and he is a little taller than me, but shorter than you. He is lean and he is just so amazing." I tell Felix. Some of the younger boys gather around to hear.

"Was he good to you?" Felix asks

"Yes. He _is_ good to me. And will you stop talking in past tense. He is my boyfriend yesterday, today, tomorrow and always. I will always love him." I look back at Peter's tree house and for once I don't see him. But I have a feeling he was listening in.

After a while it's starting to get dark. Felix gets up and asks "Wanna collect wood with me?"

"Sure, but I'm not going to join you weirdo's." I say

He laughs and says "Okay, but Peter might try to get you to come."

"I so don't give a damn. Besides I got you to laugh."

He laughs again and we go collect firewood.

After we come back I go into my hut and make sure that the door is locked and the windows are closed as well.

I get into a pair of black pajama short shorts and a tight purple tank top from my dresser and I brush my hair and get into bed.

I don't know how long it's been, but I feel a pain in my heart and I get up turn my bed lamp on and see an angry looking Peter Pan.

"Why didn't you come out for the festivities?" he asks and he gets closer to me.

"I was tired. So I decided to go to bed early. Besides what's it to you?" I say

I turn and pull the covers over my head and all of a sudden they are pulled off of me.

I see Pan holding my blanket in his hand and an angry looking face.

"I want you to come. Besides I missed your beautiful face."

"Oh get over it. Besides I don't hear the boys going crazy, so I'm guessing that the party is over." I say to him. If looks could kill, his would.

He then smirks and climbs into bed with me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Pan?" I ask as he pulls the covers over our bodies and he puts his arms around me so I can't move and I have to face him.

"Well love, I'm getting tired and I don't think I could make it up to my place. So I might as well sleep here." He says with a smirk. He leans forward so he's just close enough to kiss me and says "You know I could always make you have sex with me. I mean you did sagest that anyway."

"There is no way in hell I would ever sleep with you Pan." I try to get out of his grasp, but he only smirks and I can feel his cold breath on my lips. I try to avoid eye contact.

"Alexa look at me." he says and he then says is a little more firmly and I meet his beautiful green eyes. "Alexa, do you want me? Because I think you do. Girls always tend to want me in the end."

"Pan are you sure you don't want me? Because you seem to want me by you or around you 24/7? I mean you always kiss me like you want to, and not in a 'I want to break you' kiss, but a 'I want you' kiss.

"And trust me, I know the difference between those two types of kisses. My boyfriend first did that to me before as well. Well not a 'I want to break you' kiss but a 'I just want you because you're very beautiful' kiss."

As this he looks surprised and then he looks longingly into my eyes, and he puts a hand around my head to hold it. He leans down and says "Alexa, you are reading too much into this. I just want you for your body and beauty."

He then crashes his lips to mine. I don't know what to do, then he bites my bottom lip to open my mouth, and he starts to explore my mouth. He rakes a hand down my hair to my back to my butt. He squeezes it and runs his hand down to my leg and brings it up to around his waist.

He breaks away to kiss my neck and I try, with all my might and strength, to not moan. But I think one escapes because I feel him smirk against the nape of my neck. He moves over to the bite mark and kisses it tenderly.

He lifts his head up to meet my eyes and I see him smirk and say "Now go to sleep Alexa. I will stay with you tonight and tomorrow we will see what to do then." He kisses my forehead tenderly and says "Goodnight Lex, and remember that I will be in your dreams forever."

He mumbles some stuff and my eyes fall and I drift into a deep sleep filled with crazy lost boy and a charming Peter Pan, who seems to be everywhere I look.

In the forest, in the tree house, in the stream, in the fire, in everyone.

Why do I keep seeing him? Why do I feel like I want to kiss him, then hit him, then kiss him some more? Why do I have these feelings for him?


End file.
